


4. Play with the Dragon

by TalesofAshe



Series: Tales of Kephaream: Scales & Petals [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dragonborn - Freeform, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, outfit reveal, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofAshe/pseuds/TalesofAshe
Summary: You get back from work and what's that? Your boyfriend is wearing your clothes and underneath that some lingerie? Damn, if you don't want to be spoiled like Keris is here I don't know what to tell you.
Relationships: Keris/Daliah
Series: Tales of Kephaream: Scales & Petals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834018





	4. Play with the Dragon

Keris stepped through the magic mirror into his room. He loosened his belt and took off all the formal parts of his attire before washing his face in a bowl of water. When he looked up he saw Daliah in his room, his back facing him, wearing one of Keris spare robes. They were too big for him and dragged onto the floor, but his long white hair made a lovely contrast to the dark blue of his robe underneath the veil.

"Gods, please tell me you're naked underneath that..." Keris whispered as he dried his face and walked towards Daliah, gently wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

Daliah chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, babe." He held the robe tightly around his body as if he was hiding something.

"What are you wearing then..." Keris kissed his cheek and tried to get his hands underneath the robe without success.

"Sit down, I'll show you."

Keris was feeling a little impatient but sat down on the bed in agreement. Knowing Daliah it'd be worth the wait one way or another. He leaned back on his arms, eagerly waiting for the reveal.

Daliah turned around and carefully opened the robe, first revealing his legs covered in stockings up to his thigh, with flame-red bows and flowery lace on top. After that, he dropped the robe just off his shoulders. Another red bow was wrapped around his neck and attached to traps wrapping around his chest. He slowly walked towards Keris, a big playful grin on his face, and climbed onto his lap, still hiding parts of his outfit.

Keris bit his lip trying to hold himself back and let Daliah finish his reveal, but all he really wanted to do was pin him down and make him beg.

Daliah took his hands and placed them onto his thighs, inviting him to explore as he pulled back the rest of the robe. He was wearing a lacey slip with more bows and Keris could now see the traps on his chest covered his nipples. A lace-covered belt attached to his stockings. Everything was a dark blue, decorated with a floral lace pattern and those flame-red bows.

Keris wasn't sure what he loved more, the fact Daliah looked so adorable yet sexy in this attire and how he was putting on a show for it, or the fact he was wearing his official court colours and how good it looked on his pale skin.

He ran his hands up from his thighs to his hips, pressing his thumbs down against his inner thighs, and pulled him closer against his pelvis, feeling him rub against him. He gritted his teeth unsure what he wanted to do first.

"What do you think? Does it please you?" Daliah mused as he dropped the robe onto the ground revealing a pair of long lacey gloves.

"Gods, I love it..." he wrapped one of his arms around Daliah's waist and started kissing up to his chest towards his neck.

"You shouldn't have to remove anything to play with me, so enjoy it however you want..." Daliah played with his hair, undoing the bun at the back of Keris his head.

With that, Keris moved one of his hands down towards Daliah's backside. There was another bow just above his white silky tail but he noticed the slip wrap around his thighs, not his waist, meaning his rear was exposed. The only thing covering it was his tail. He squeezed his bottom as he kissed him.

"You sure know how to make my head go crazy..." Keris gently moved a burning hot finger along Daliahs exposed skin on his thigh.

"I want to look at you while we play..." He said as he laid down on the bed, his hands going back to his hips to make him slowly grind against him.

"As you wish..." Daliah placed one hand on Keris chest and the other beside him on the bed for stability, continuing to grind his hips into him.

Their breathing got heavy, and as they went on like this for a little while Keris started to dig his nails into Daliahs hips.

"Nhhggg, K-keris... Your pants are in the way..." Daliah whispered, his faced flushed.

Keris didn't say anything and just watched as Daliah started to undo his belt and pulled down his pants. Daliah traced his fingers down his chest to his pelvis and started to gently stroke him. Keris felt the throbbing desire to take over but let Daliah continue as he slowly threw his head back and moaned.

"Stop teasing and hurry up..." He murmured as his hands tightly gripped Daliahs thighs.

Daliah chuckled softly and bend over him for a kiss.

"Is my Dragon getting impatient?" Daliah mused before softly licking Keris his lips.

Keris moved his hand to get Daliahs tail out of the way as it was now tickling him between his legs and gently wrapped it around his hand, holding it in place at his hip. Daliah took it as an opportunity to line him up as he gently hovered over his lap before sinking back against him. He whimpered as he felt the pressure moving inside as he started rocking his hips against him.

Keris propped himself back up a bit leaning on his arm, trying to kiss Daliah.

"You look so pretty..." He murmured in between kisses.

Daliah wrapped one of his arms around Keris neck and held onto his horns with the other hand as they kissed. Their muffled moans filled the room until Keris noticed how badly Daliah started to tremble. He moved his hand from his hip a little so he could hook his thumb under his slip, making room to stroke him. Daliah bit his lip, trying to hold back a deep moan as he started shaking a bit more throughout his entire body now.

"Hahh... K-keris...Nhhggg.... C-can I...?"

Keris saw tears starting to well up in his eyes and he nodded before kissing him deeply, over and over again. He could already feel himself get overwhelmed with the building tension in his body, ready to be released.

"Ahh... Daliah... I-I love you..." He whispered before he fell back on the bed, waves of pleasure washing over him. He had pulled Daliah down with him who collapsed on top of him, dripping with the same pleasure.

"I-I love you too..."


End file.
